


the effects of vodka

by gothqm (orphan_account)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossdressing, Dildos, Fingering, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Twitch - Freeform, camboy, i hate my life, stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gothqm
Summary: au where wyatt oleff is a camboy.he gets drunk.he types in twitch.shit happens.
Relationships: Jaeden Lieberher | Jaeden Martell/Wyatt Oleff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	the effects of vodka

wyatt checked his phone.  
  
_11:24. _

"fuck," he mutters, setting down the nearly empty bottle of vodka that'd been full less than an hour ago. he stumbled into his room, grabbing a pair of lingerie and making his way into the bathroom. he slips off his sweatpants and his boxers, quickly replacing them with the lace underwear he had just grabbed.

he checked his phone again.

_11:27. _

he had to be live by 11:30.

if he wasn't, he'd be punished.

he walked out of the bathroom and walked back into his room, peeling his shirt off as he sat on his computer chair and opened the web browser.

wyatt was wrecked. he had no recollection of where he was, or what he was really doing. but he did know, is that he had to be live at 11:30 sharp, no later, and that he was going to put on a show.

he had never been drunk before. this was a first, and he was definitely a lightweight. and in wyatt's dazed, out of focus world, he types twitch into the search bar. once he logs in, goes to the dashboard, and sets his camera up.

he moves his chair out of the frame of the green screen and sits on the floor, legs spread apart. then, he clicks begin stream.

wyatt grabs his crotch and begins to palm himself through the thin fabric. "hey," wyatt mumbles, forcing his voice higher, and trying to sound more feminine. "you're in for a show." he giggles, beginning to remove his underwear.

his cock, already hard, hits his stomach. he grabs it immediately, slowly stroking himself and closing his eyes.

he whispers a soft "fuck." as he thumbs over his slit, pre-come already colelcting on the tip.

people on his stream are going nuts. comments are rolling in like crazy. and his view count is unsurprisingly higher than it's ever been before.

**yathmermaid**  
wyatt what the fuck

**randomtwitchuser**  
this has to be a joke please say sike

**wyattoleffstan**  
i cannot see

but there's only one comment that actually grabs his attention.

**jaedenwes**  
Fuck, you look so good.

_fuck, you look so good. fuck, you look so good._ the words repeat in his word, and he lets out a guttural moan.

he lets go of his cock, bringing two fingers up to his mouth and sucking on them. he then takes his fingers out of his mouth and begins to drag a finger against his hole. he circles around the rim, teasing himself while his eyes roll back and his mouth slightly open.

"jaeden.." he murmurs, his thighs shaking as he pushes one finger in. he waits a little bit until he begins to curl his finger, before adding the second finger. he gasps at the contact, suddenly letting out small moans. "fuck, i-" he lets out as he scissors his hole, bucking his hips up to try and get friction from anything he can. he fails.

wyatt has realized that he's live on the wrong account. and to be frank, he doesn't care. he came to put on a show, and that's what he's going to do.

once he's stretched himself out enough, wyatt pulls his fingers out of himself. he decides since everyone already knew it was him, he might as well adjust his camera so the viewers could see his face. once he does, he leans out of the frame for a second, grabbing a box from under his bed. the box wasn't labeled, but it was pretty obvious what the box held.

they were sex toys.

wyatt dug through the box, his cock still very hard, drops of pre-come beginning to drip down his shaft. wyatt picked a glass dildo, one of his favorites, and held it up for the camera, winking.

he didn't bother asking the chat what they wanted him to do since he knew there wouldn't be many commands to follow anyways. but still, he let his eyes look over the chat for a split second.

**jaedenwes**  
Are you gonna fuck yourself on camera for everyone to watch, baby boy?

wyatt read it out loud, following back quickly. "yes, sir." he leaned back, spreading his thighs apart to reveal his hole once again ,teasing himself by slightly pushing the tip of the dildo against the ring of muscle.

finally, he pushed the dildo inside, slowly. he hadn't prepped himself enough, tears swelling at the corners of his eyes. he kept the dildo there, not moving it until the burn had stopped. once it had, he began to fuck himself.

"shit, ah-" wyatt moaned, gripping his rug with the one open hand he had. his thighs were shaking. he let his head fall back, his mouth open and very explicit noises coming from it.

he moved the dildo faster, twisting it a little more each time. but he hadn't been able to reach that one spot yet. sighing, wyatt slid the dildo out from inside of him, and set it up on the floor. he lined himself up with the dildo, now pointed up at the ceiling, and lowered himself down onto it.

immediately, he had reached a place he couldn't have earlier. and this position was his favorite anyways. once he bottomed out, he began bouncing up and down, a long string of curse words and moans leaving his mouth.

"fuck, holy fuck- ahh! oh my god-" wyatt nearly screams as the dildo reaches his prostate. he just had to shift a tiny bit. wyatt continued to circle his hips around the toy, repeatedly hitting the same spot over and over again.

god, he was so close, and it was obvious. he lifts himself off of the toy, setting his body down and going back to stroking himself. he struggles to lift his head up, trying to read the comments as well as he could.

**jaedenwes**  
Come for me, baby. Just for me.

and that's what set him over the edge. "jaeden, fuck," wyatt let out a loud, high-pitched moan. almost immediately after, he yells, "fuck!" as he comes, his world going white for a short amount of time.

once he's back in 'consciousness,' he looks down at his cum covered chest. he drags his fingers across his chest, collecting the cum and brings his fingers up to his mouth once again, licking his own seed off of them seductively.

once he's come down from his orgasm, he looks at the camera and smiles. "goodnight," he says softly, as he clicks end stream.

what the fuck did he just do?


End file.
